Jo Jo Wolf - Teen wolf Fanfic
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Derek basicamente no tiene con quien pasar las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo es entonces que sus cachorros le indicen a pasar las fechas con Stiles... xD


Es tan a menos de diez días a la navidad y toda la manada no sabe muy bien cómo es que debe comportarse. Derek es ahora su alfa y bueno está prácticamente solo en el mundo pues su tío no es una persona muy afecta hacia su persona. Scott y los chicos se han reunido en un restaurant que queda de paso a la casa de los Hale, antes del entrenamiento diario, pues quieren acordar que es lo más adecuado hacer con esta situación.

Lydia y Jackson han dicho tajantemente que ¡NO! podrán pues los padres de Jackson se irán de vacaciones a solas y Jackson con Lydia y los padres de ella harán un viaje de dos semanas (lo que dura las fiestas) a Argentina.

Scott y Allison tenían planeado pasar juntos navidad y año nuevo con la madre de Scott y unos familiares de él que habían llegado de improviso; haciendo a un lado que Los Argents no estarían por el resto del año en la ciudad, un alivio para todos pues no habría cazadores ni familiares "caídos" de sorpresa por los alrededores unos días y eso era mucho más de lo que hubiesen pedido en una carta a Papa Noel, por tanto quedaba ver que planes tendrías Isaac y Stiles.

Isaac tendría que ir con sus tíos esa misma tarde y hasta mediados de Enero al otro lado del país por asuntos de familia, lo que ocasiono muchas preguntas de parte de todos para con él, pero el tiempo apremiaba y ya que no obtendrían una respuesta positiva de él dejaron a un lado las interrogantes. A Stiles lo dejaron de lado pues no parecía haber "química" entre ellos, bueno el hecho que el alfa amedrentara a Stiles cada que podía, o le tenía cerca, era una obvia aclaración que sería la última persona con la que le gustaría pasar fiestas; Stiles por su cuenta estaba muy pensativo pues su padre le había anticipado un par de días antes de la reunión que tendrían que dejar la ciudad y trasladarse al interior del país para pasar fiestas con una prima que no había visto hace años y toda esa palabrería que los padres dicen cuando quieren obligarte emocionalmente a decir si…

A Stiles se le ocurrió que sería buena idea decirle que había hecho planes con Scott y pasaría la navidad y el año nuevo con él pues eran muy buenos amigos y no quería dejar solo a Scott en esas fechas muy a pesar de que su mejor amigo tenga a Allison, su novia, para hacerle compañía. Mientras tanto los chicos habían quedado en que Stalinski fuera el que le dijera a Derek que ninguno estaría disponible esas dos semanas ni siquiera para los entrenamientos ya que sería muy molesto que saliera el tema de las fiestas en alguno de ellos y no tuvieran cara que poner, acordando que aunque Stiles no era persona de su agrado no se desahogaría toda su ira con el como con los cachorros. A lo mucho terminara tirándolo en el río- dijo una Lydia muy despreocupada.

Esa misma noche, Stiles decidió contarle a su padre lo que ya había estado maquinando en su hiperactiva cabeza adolescente esperando el mejor escenario para develar su proyecto, después de una cena tranquila.

Stiles muy a su modo le comunico a su padre sus planes para navidad lo que al señor Stalinski no le cayó en gracia, que su hijo le pusiera por debajo de su mejor amigo dejándolo a él solo y al muchacho no, pero entendiendo que como adolescente casi un adulto joven necesitaba relacionarse más con personas de su edad acepto de muy buena gana.

Días después… era 21 de Diciembre, un martes terriblemente frio, apenas amanecía y Stiles tenía en casa ya 2 días solo, que a lo pobre angelito había disfrutado muy bien pero se sentía terriblemente "alone" más que Calamardo cuando viajo al futuro y estaba en medio de la nada; no, era más que sentirse forever alone era necesitar de alguien, necesitar la calidez de una mirada, el contacto tibio un abrazo, era necesitar de una pareja?... sus amigos más cercanos por no decir los únicos, estaban muy bien emparejados cada quien en sus propios proyectos navideños y fiestas relacionadas al fin del año mientras que el solo en su casa, estaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal… parecía que solo había pasado unos minutos en este trance cuando un mensaje de Scott le mando un mensaje al móvil – Stiles ya pasaste por la casa de Derek? – Scott

No?! Porque debería?- Stiles

Cómo que por qué? Acordamos que tú le dirías!- Scott

Oh man! Aún es muy temprano apenas amaneció y en qué momento acepte yo ser mensajero… digo ustedes son sus betas el su alfa yo un simple chico… sin poder sin músculos sin nada me matara si me ve solo! – Stiles

No seas cobarde Stalinski! Lydia te lo pido, yo te lo pedí, Isaac Alison y el mismo Jackson te lo pidieron y tu aceptaste!- Scott.

El que tomaran mi silencio como una confirmación no es aceptar!- Stiles

Es raro que permanezcas callado tanto tiempo pensamos que estabas oyendo todo y que como buen amigo aceptabas "silenciosamente" con esta misión suicida! X)- Scott

Ja ja muy gracioso McCall! Está bien iré a verle a las doce- Stiles

Ya son las doce jedai perezoso! Gracias nuevamente es por eso que te amo 3!- Scott.

Stiles sonrió por esto último pero al confirmar la hora se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce del mediodía. Se desperezo camino al baño, se cepillo los dientes, entro a la ducha se bañó y vistió todo esto con la mayor paciencia del mundo, mientras pensaba como rayos acercarse a la mansión Hale sin ser despedazado quizás, amedrentado tal vez, o incluso mordido por los colmillos de Derek, no para transformarse, pero para que sufriera lentamente y mantuviera entretenido al alfa con su dolor eran una de las miles de posibilidades que rondaban la cabeza de Stiles. Cuando termino de divagar todas estas hipótesis el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y sentía mucha hambre pero la idea de ver a Derek Hale no solo le quitaba el apetito sino también le producían una sensación muy rara en la boca del estómago que le provocaba un mareo constante… Al final se decidió por guardarse una barra de chocolate en su bolsillo e ir en su inseparable jeep a la casa del alfa.

Cuando estaba solo a unos poco metros pudo ver que la temible casa; bueno él la consideraba así, pues sabiendo su historia, conociendo quien vivía ahí y la angustiante situación en la que estaba, estar ahí frente a la construcción le producía un escalofrió que empezaba en el cuello justo donde nace su cabello hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la espalda baja; estaba en su mayor parte reconstruida, tenía en la parte de la entrada unos luces navideñas pero no muchas, y un muérdago colgado en la puerta. Stiles simplemente no se lo creía quizás estaba soñando, quizás mientras conducía la falta de comida le había hecho quedarse dormido o no darse cuenta de la carretera por donde conducía y había tenido un accidente y en este momento estaba en una especie de limbo, quizás… muchas otras posibilidades se formaban en su rápida cabeza cuando una mano en su hombro lo saco de su estado, claro Stiles no se dio cuenta pero mientras contemplaba lo bonita que se veía la casa había bajado y caminado hasta llegar a las escaleras y Derek lo había sorprendido mientras estaba embobado perdido en sus pensamientos. Stiles soltó entonces un grito…

Cara-mbas! Derek al menos ten la decencia de decir un hola! Y no aparecer como un fantasma o un acosador o el fantasma de un acosador… que se yo- dijo Stiles mientras recuperaba el aire.

Derek gruño ante las palabras del chiquillo – Stalinski que haces aquí?- refutó el Alfa más sorprendido que enojado.

Bueno me mandaron como mensajero, claro ahora que el Messenger no funciona me han dado un nuevo uso, habiendo tantas redes sociales y otras cosas como el practico celular tengo que venir yo…- se estaba descargando el niñato xD

Stiles! Al punto- gruño Derek

Así, si- respondió el niño- Lo que pasa es que ninguno de tus "hijos"- esbozo el chiquillo una sonrisa con esa ocurrencia haciendo que el alfa cambiara de semblante a algo más serio y le diera una de esas miradas que tanto susto le ocasionaban haciéndole proseguir más rápido- bueno tu manada, tío, tu manada no estará disponible estos días ni para entrenamientos ni para nada y bueno ya que no tengo más uso para ellos me han mandado a alegrarte el día con mi presencia y traerte el recadillo - sonrió torpemente Stiles.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco como toda respuesta y agarro del cogote a Stiles obligándolo a subir las escaleras y haciéndolo pasar adentro, Stiles por toda respuesta se dejó llevar hasta que pudo ver que el interior de la casa había cambiado completamente. Las paredes habían cobrado vida con pintura y algunos adornos festivos, los muebles estaban nuevos y hacían juego con la decoración además de un árbol navideño que estaba en medio de la sala adornado lujosamente. Stiles pensó que los Hale en su momento debieron ser una familia rica y poderosa en el pueblo y que tal vez la muerte de sus integrantes no fuera solo porque fuesen lobos si no algo más… divagando en estas teorías de conspiración Stiles recorría con su vista todo sin darse cuenta que el alfa lo estaba mirando muy seriamente.

He?!- Dijo Stiles con un nerviosismo evidente y rascándose la cabeza.

Y bien?- dijo Derek

Y bien qué?- Respondió Stiles.

No te habían mandado a "alegrarme el día" mis "hijos"? Pregunta sarcásticamente el joven moreno.

Oh! Eso, bueno hago piruetas?- trato de sonar ocurrente Stiles pero al alfa no le hizo mucha gracia, lo que hizo un poco pesado el ambiente en ese momento.

Derek se aproximó a Stiles quien daba un paso atrás, sin dejarle de mirar, a cada paso que daba Derek hasta dar con la pared, fue entonces que se quedó quieto mientras Derek se acercaba y le olfateaba.

Sé que huelo bien Derek- Dijo Stiles- pero no por eso debes comerme, mira es temporada de caza, afuera hay conejos y patos en el bosque- al no recibir respuesta Stiles se puso más nervioso y le dijo- por favor no me comas Scott y los demás se podrían enojar y…

Derek alzo una mano, Stiles con los ojos cerrados, presa del miedo, no vio cómo se aproximaba a su bolsillo trasero y rebuscaba, este acto como consecuencia hizo que Stiles soltara un leve gemido de excitación? mientras el lobo sacaba una barra de chocolate aplastada.

Ponerlo en tu bolsillo de atrás para después venir sentado conduciendo no es la mejor idea Stalinski- comento Derek un tanto menos serio que antes.

Stiles sorprendido no supo que decir y oyó rugir a su estómago al oler el chocolate. Derek lo miro sorprendido y por primera vez la forma de mirar del moreno al menor no le producía miedo al muchacho. Entonces el lupino sin decir palabra le hizo una seña para que salieran de la casa y fueran a su auto, Derek entro al vehículo seguido de Stiles quien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y empezó su trayectoria a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, Stiles no pudo contenerse más de un minuto mientras Derek conducía y comenzó a preguntar. A cada pregunta solo obtenía un gruñido del alfa como respuesta. Mientras se aproximaban Stiles se sentía un poco avergonzado por haberse sentido algo excitado por el toqueteo del alfa en su pompas pero sentía mucha más curiosidad de saber a dónde iban.

Al ver el letrero del establecimiento Stiles le comento al alfa.- Ya es tarde, creo que ya empezaron a servir la cena.

Stiles tu solo ordena, come y de ahí te vas a tu casa.- fue todo lo que le dijo Derek.

Stiles se sintió un poco herido por la rudeza del tipo pero no se iba a inmutar, él alfa dijo ordena y come entonces se vengaría así, pediría los platos más caros o de no haberlos la mayor cantidad de comida posible y endeudaría al alfa, Stiles se tapó la boca para que no notaran una sonrisa media malvada.

…

Después de una cena en la que no cruzaron palabras Stiles nuevamente se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Derek conducía, se sentía raro además se preguntaba porque Derek tenía esta inusitada amabilidad con él, que bicho le ha picado, será que el ambiente a la cercanas fiestas cambiaba el comportamiento de los lobos… Derek se detuvo en seco haciendo que Stiles saliera de sus pensamientos dando un salto de su asiento que casi lo hace salir disparado por la luna del vehículo.

Stiles- dijo seco y algo amargado el alfa.

Que pasa Derek?- Pregunto Stiles reprendiendo más que respondiendo- Por qué has parado en seco sin avisarme pude haber salido volando…

Stiles!- Gruñó Derek, lo que hizo a Stiles callarse- Sé que ellos no te han pedido que te quedes a "animarme"- dijo Derek hablando por primera vez con el muchacho y refiriéndose a la "travesura" que hicieron sus "hijos".

Alegrarte el día- respondió Stiles.

Cállate!- se oyó decir al alfa.- No me molestare si decides irte pero…- aquí callo y trago algo de saliva, Stiles se sorprendió de esta actitud tan rara y bipolar que había adoptado el antes temible macho-alfa- me gustaría que pases las fiestas conmigo, sé que estás solo desde hace un par de días en tu casa y yo… bueno yo también estoy solo.

Derek no dijo nada más y Stiles guardo silencio los 5 minutos que duró el viaje a la mansión, esa noche Stiles se quedó en la casa Hale, estuvo mirando especiales de navidad que pasaban por la televisión, hasta altas horas de la noche y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Al despertar la brisa de la mañana entraba por una ventana y él estaba muy feliz por alguna razón.


End file.
